Cold Love In New Orleans
by Super ginger5
Summary: After Klaus returns to New Orleans, Caroline get tired of waiting for Tyler to come back and joins Klaus. How will she react to his situation. And how will Marcel react to the new girl in town who won't stop challenging him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my attempted at a Klaus/Caroline FanFic I spent the last three days watching all the scenes together until i could no longer contain my ideas. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Caroline

When Caroline walked into the little bar the first thing she could see was that saying Klaus looked furious would be putting it mildly. She watched as he swallowed full cup of what looked like scotch and glared at the man that stood on stage singing. He could definitely sing and was attractive, you could see that by the way not a single woman in the bar could take her eyes off him, but Caroline's eyes didn't linger on him for too long, they were drawn back to Klaus. They always were. She couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried.

And god knows she tried.

How many times has she questioned what the hell she was thinking coming here. How many time she packed then unpacked her bags. How many night she waited by her phone, waiting for a call that never came. After that last night watching Elena and Damon make out and seeing how in love they were she didn't want to stay around and be disappointed. So she left came to the one place that she wouldn't be reminded of the person she missed most.

Klaus had just gulped another glass down in one go when she stepped up beside him.

"You know if you keep glaring like that you'll get wrinkles." She said.

He spun around with a look of shock on his face. She enjoyed the rare moments she could put that look on his face. Then there was a look of unadulterated joy, and there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Caroline you came." She couldn't help but like the way her name sounded on his lips. "This is a lot sooner than I had anticipated though." He smiled and damn it if her toes didn't curl in her shoes.

"So you just knew I'd come, huh?"

He tilted his head. "Well of course I did, Love. But as I said not this soon." He waved a hand to the bar stool next to him. She sat down. "What brings you here, to the fare city of New Orleans. I don't see Tyler in tow so I assume he didn't join you on the little escapade."

He guessed it all in one go. Caroline sighed. "If you must know he never came back. I didn't want to spend my last free summer in mystic falls so here I am. Just until school starts." She tried to block out the pain that came out with that first statement but her eyes still filled and she swiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Then he is a fool." Then he frowned. "Though there is a possibility that he doesn't know." He looked like he hated saying that. And she didn't know whether she should laugh or hug him for it.

Caroline shook her head but before they could answer the music stopped and the singing man jumped off the stage and stood in front of Klaus and Caroline.

He smiled at Caroline then held out his hand. Caroline stared at it for a heart beat before Klaus answered for her.

"This is Caroline Forbs. She is a friend. Caroline this is Marcel."

Marcel laughed. "I Didn't realized you had friends, Klaus."

Caroline shrugged. "He doesn't have many, I'm one of the selected few that got past his brutish side." She sent a smile to Klaus and he gave a look that made her think he wanted to stick out his tongue at her.

Marcel looked back and forth between them. "Oh so it's like that is it?"

Caroline said "No" at the same time Klaus said "Not yet"

Marcel laughed again. "Well any friend of Klaus' is a friend of mine. Welcome to New Orleans Caroline. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me." The way he said 'ask me' sounded to Caroline like he wanted Caroline to come to him. Not like she would, ever. Klaus heard it to and narrowed his eyes at the tall man.

Marcel ignored Klaus' looked and continued. "I have things to attend to, so I will see you later, friend. Caroline it was very nice meeting you." With a last smile at Caroline that made her skin crawl he left.

It was silent for a minute with Klaus glaring at the door.

Then Caroline said, "I'm surprised he still breathing. I mean considering you dislike him so much."

He focused his eyes on Caroline and smiled. "We have a complicated relationship that goes far back, Love"

Caroline arched an eye brow. "He's a vampire?"

Klaus nodded but that all he was saying.

"Where will you be staying Caroline?" Klaus asked standing up.

She stood up too. "No where yet. Actually I was hoping you could help in that department."

He laughed. "So you just knew I'd get you a place, huh?"

Now she smirked. "Well of course I did, i just didn't think it would take this long for you to offer.

* * *

Earlier that day

Iris

Now the second Iris Bane woke up in her little apartment on her first day in New Orleans she wanted to call the closest airport, buy herself a plane ticket and go all the way back to her suburb home in Detroit. Not because she was scared of the new city or anything as sill as that but because she just knew she was going to hate it here.

When the alarm went off and she forced herself to roll out of her bed and participate in life. She had enough money to pay rent for the first few months but that was it so she needed to find a job. She was qualified to do pretty much anything business related and she had an interview later today at an office for some guy who needed an assistant.

Walking into her bathroom she looked in the mirror and brushed out her auburn colored hair. It didn't take much to get her hair straight and hanging down by her elbows. Then she applied liner around her dark blue eyes.

She walked out of her room and to the closet and decided not to wear her interview attire just yet she wanted to explore the town first. So in shorts and a tank Iris headed out.

The first few bars and cafes she tries were a bust. Boring noting but people sitting there drinking. Not like She didn't get enough of that back at home. Then she pasted a bar with music blasting out so she decided to go in.

On stage stood a gorgeous guy maybe two or three years older then her 25 and singing amazingly. Iris walked over to the bar, ordered a drink and watched as the man performed his song. Then the next and the next by the fifth she was annoyed.

First because she was hoping for an opportunity to speak to the attractive stranger but also because she assumed this was some kind of karaoke bar. He didn't look like he was a part of a band just some guy hogging the stage.

When she saw that he was about to start up another song she stood up and walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

Here as Iris' next problem, she had no impulse control. That whole thinking before you act thing didn't apply to her. Then she would freeze completely and this time was no different, though standing right in front to the man was not helping with the thinking straight thing. The entire crowd had gone silent.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes?" Even his regular voice is ridiculously appealing.

After a pause she regained her sense and said. "Are you the only one allowed to sing? Not that you don't sound great but come on give someone else a chance." She did what felt like a smile to her but probably came out as a grimace.

His eyes widened. "What was that?"

The longer this went of the more of her confidence she got back so her voice didn't shake when she said. "You're hogging the mic. I'm sure someone else would like a chance to sing."

Then he laughed. "You're right I'm sorry by all means, sing." he said.

"I...I didn't..." then he had this look in his eyes that said he bet she couldn't do it. So Iris gave him a huge smile. "Well thank you."

And he bowed off stage. Iris turned to the band at the back. "Do you guys know Dollar in my jukebox by Diana Salvatore?" They all looked at each other before nodding. "Good let's do that."

This Iris wasn't nervous about she knew she was an amazing singer and before she was done the first verse the entire bar was cheering her on and when she was done and walking off stage she was getting and endless stream of compliments. She made it back to the bar and The guy was standing there.

"That was something." He said his tone implied that he was impressed but Iris had a feeling it took more than that to impress him. "I'm Marcel." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Iris." She smiled. But before she could say anything else someone called from behind her.

"Marcel." Standing behind her a tall and attractive blond man stood with anger seeping out his pores. Who completely disregarded her.

Marcel smiled. "Ah Klaus your here."

"You called I came." Klaus said but did not look happy about it in the least.

Marcel ignored him and waved to me. "Klaus this is Iris, she just wowed the crowd with her voice."

"I wasn't that good-" Iris started when Klaus but her off.

"What is it that you need, friend."

"I have a meeting later and I need someone to stay here and pick up a package for me." Marcel said.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I'm busy later. Why don't you ask someone else?" He suggested.

Marcel smiled wider. "Because I asked you, _Friend_." Iris could tell he was used to getting his way and she definitely didn't like it. Lifting her watch she noticed she had an hour and a half before she had to get to her interview.

"Hey Marcel, I have to go." She said backing away.

He nodded in her direction never taking his eyes off Klaus. "It was lovely meeting you, please come and sing with us again."

Iris turned away and left the bar with no intention of ever going back.

* * *

Don't worry I will get to Marcel's love story soon and yes I know Iris' story isn't all that interesting yet but it will get better. I can't decide whether or not I should put in Marcel's and Klaus' points of view. I gotta know what you guys think of this so far. Sorry guys i didn't realized I posted the last part twice and I fixed some of the mistakes I wrote this at 3 in the morning so it was bound to happen. But it will be the last time, hopefully…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is chapter 2. Enjoy. If any of you go back you might noticed I changed Iris' age from 25 to 22. I wanted to make her a little younger so any immature actions seem due to the fact that she just left that teenager stage.

* * *

Caroline

"Wow." Caroline said, her voice signified that she was unimpressed as she looked around the large penthouse. It was decorated much like his other house was. Old paintings covered the walls and the furniture looked old but she could tell they were designer. The drapes over the windows were thick letting very little light into the room making it dim.

Klaus tilted his head. "You don't like it?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just that it isn't what I expected. I mean you literally lived in a mansion back in Mystic Falls."

"I didn't really plan to stay for long and New Orleans is much bigger and busier then Mystic Falls. No space to be throwing up mansions all over the place." He said with a laugh.

She smiled. "Still I'm surprised you haven't compelled yourself into a bigger place."

Frowning Klaus said, "I don't have to compel people for things I don't need."

Hearing the irritation in his voice she turned around and seeing the scowl on his face she realized her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that-" She started.

"I know exact what you meant. You can have the first room on the right."

Caroline watched as he marched away down a different hallway.

She sighed. "That didn't last long." She walked down to the room he pointed out. She passed more paints on the way and saw a door. Curiosity taking hold of her she opened the door to a study. The walls were lined with books, some she was pretty sure she recognized from this other study.

She looked through papers on his desk and found a drawing of a beautiful blond woman staring at a painting. At the bottom was Klaus' signature. Frowning Caroline brought the picture closer to her face trying to find a resemblance to anyone she knew and when she couldn't she considered chucking it into the fire place on the other side of the room.

Tossing the paper back down on the desk she marched to the first room on the right.

"That's more like it." The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the queen sized canopy bed draped by pink velvet. The walls were also painted shades of pink and the furniture... "Wait a minute. Klaus get in here!"

Within seconds Klaus appeared at her door still looking slightly irritated but startled by the anger in her voice. He arched an eyebrow.

"What is this?" She gestured to the room.

He smirked. "A room."

"No. It's my room."

Now he leaned against the door frame. "Yes it is."

She glared at him. "You modeled this after my room back home." From the carpet to the dresser the room was an exact replica of her room in Mystic Falls, with the exception of the bed.

"Yes, I thought it'd make you more comfortable."

"When?"

"A few days after I bought it." He started walking towards her.

"Do you know how creepy this is?"

"I told you I knew you were coming and I wanted to make the transition a little easier on you." He stopped mere inches away from her. "If you want you can redesign it any way you like."

She was slightly less angry partially because she thought it was kind of sweet still creepy but sweet and also because she was having a hard time remembering what she was angry about with him so close.

"No it's fine. Thank you but it was unnecessary like I said before I'm not staying long."

He leaned closer. "At least while you're here you can feel at home, Love"

"Klaus." She breathed then pushed away from him. Shaking her head she took several steps away from him and sat on the bed she said. "You can't do that."

"Do what exactly?" He started walking towards her again but stopped when she held up her hand to ward him off.

"You know what that thing that you do. When you act charming and call me love and you know what you do okay."

He gave her a dazzling smile and she was glad she was sitting down. He started to speak when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Iris

The interviewer was a old chubby balding man named Ivan that looked like the guy who killed the puppy and enjoyed it. His questions were straight forward and simple enough to answer. Iris didn't have any doubt that she was going to get the job even if Ivan didn't show a positive reaction to any of her answers she was over qualified.

After the last question Ivan got a call. He gave a few okays and a will-do before he hung up.

"We'll put you on for a trial week and see how you do." Ivan said and stood.

"Thank you." Iris stood and nodded not bothering for a hand shake again. When she walked in and tried he stared at her hand as if it was oozing germs and deadly diseases.

She started to leave when Ivan said. "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned back confused. "I was leaving I assumed we were done here."

"Your week starts now." He gestured for her to follow him and she did.

They went back out the way they came through the lavish waiting room and down another hallway. There was only one room at the end of the hall.

"What is it that you want me to do first?" Iris asked though she was slightly annoyed that she didn't even get a chance to mentally prepare herself.

He didn't even turn back. "You're not working for me."

This shocked her. "Then who am I working for?"

He opened two thick double doors that led to an office.

Without answering he nodded her in and closed the door behind her.

In the chair behind a large glass desk sat Marcel with a large smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath Iris said. "Why am I not surprised?"

Marcel leaned back in his chair. "Because you're smart. That's what I like about you." He gestured to the seat in front of him. Sighing Iris sat. "Or you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, I've been tested." She replied without thinking about it. She was asked that a lot. "So what exactly does this job entail?"

"Don't worry it's nothing untoward. Simple personal assistant jobs. Filing, arranging my travel, screening phone calls, inquiries and requests, liaising with clients etcetera. You'll also be running personal errands for me."

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Meaning?"

He held his hands out in a defensiveness manner. "Relax. It'll just be delivering messages and picking up packages."

"What are you a mob boss or something?"

Marcel smiled he looked like a shark. "Something. Now for your first job I'd like you to pick something up for me." He pulled out a small sheet of paper. "That the address of a friend of mine he has something that I need."

"Klaus?" The man she met this morning. "Why don't you just have him bring it here since your such good friends?"

"Because I don't need him coming here. Since your new here I'll let you use my driver to run your errands."

"I didn't say I was going to take the job."

Marcel leaned over the desk and looked directly into Iris' eyes. "You're going to take the job."

"Of course I need it."Iris murmured.

Marcel sat back. "Good you should get going."

She stood and her eyes slid over his name plate. _M. Darke. Hmm seems appropriate._

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. I'd also like to say that as they release new info about 'The Originals' I'll be either adding or changing slight details. For example I'm giving Marcel a temporary last name but once the show comes out I'll change it, if they give him a last name. If any of you find out or know what it really is I'd appreciate it if you messaged me and told me. Thanks all for reading.


End file.
